tokyomewmewpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ichigo Momomiya
' Ichigo Momomiya' is the main protagonist of the Tokyo Mew Mew series and the leader of the Mew Mews. She became a Mew Mew after a monster encounter with her crush, Masaya Aoyama. Personality Appearance Normal As a normal girl, Ichigo has cherry red hair. it looks almost exactly like her mothers, minus the ponytails. She ties her hair up in pigtails and she has brown eyes. She has peach colored skin. Mew Ichigo When Ichigo turns into a Mew Mew, her hair and eyes turn bubblegum pink. She wears a pink dress. She exhibits various feline features, such as black cat ears and a tail. The tail has a huge rasberry ribbon around it with a bell. Ichigo wears a pink dress, along with a pink neck choker and puffy arm and leg bands with rasberry linings. She wears short rasberry gloves and long boots, and she grows fangs. Powers Ichigo is merged with the DNA of the Iriomote Cat, giving her the ability to transform into Mew Ichigo, a powerful heroic cat girl. At first her cat ears and tail appears whenever she is excited, but eventually her cat DNA grows strong enough to turn her into a small black cat and her only means to change back is to kiss someone—human or animal. Ryou Shirogane, a wealthy, 15-year-old boy, gave Ichigo her "Mew Pendant" so she could transform into "Mew Mew Strawberry". She uses her attack "Ribōn Strawberry Check" ("Strawberry Bell, Full Power!" in dub) which is later upgraded. (Note: Ribbon was an incorrect translation. The true translation is "Reborn" - romanized "Rebōn" - but Tokyopop, the manga's official translators, translated it incorrectly.) Her weapon upgrades after several episodes, or about 2 volumes in the manga. Later on in Tokyo Mew Mew, Ichigo meets a grey cat called Alto, who was actually Ryou as a cat, who first finds Ichigo's lost choker. Cafe Mew Mew While she's getting use to being a Mew Mew, Ichigo starts working undercover at Cafe Mew Mew as a waitress. She wears a red dress with a white, heart-shaped apron and pink and white ribbons. She also wears pink socks and laces with black shoes. Family *Sakura Momomiya: Mother *Shintaro Momomiya: Father Name Changes *In the Mew Mew Power English adaptation her name is changed to Zoey Hanson. *In the Italian one she is named Strawberry (Her Mew form is named Mew Berry). *In the Korean dub she is named Berry (her Mew form retains its original name). *In the Mandarin dub she is named Xiao-Mei. *In the Cantonese dub, she is named Chau-Mui. *In the Spanish, Hungarian, French, Portuguese and Brazilian she retains her English name. *In the Danish, Thai and Hebrew dubs she retains her Japanese name. Voice Actresses *Ichigo Momomiya is voiced by Saki Nakajima. *In the 4Kids English dub, she is voiced by Amanda Brown. *In the Italian dub, she is voiced by Debora Magnaghi. *In the Spanish dub, she is voiced by Alejandra Ramírez. *In the Brazilian dub, she is voiced by Samira Fernandes. *In the Portuguese dub, she is voiced by Sandra de Castro. *In the French dub, she is voiced by Sophie Landresse. *In the Danish dub, she is voiced by Amalie Dollerup. *In the Korean dub, she is voiced by Jeong Mizuk. *In the Dutch dub, she is voiced by Rebecca Scholtes. Trivia *The word "Ichigo" in Japan means "Strawberry" which is why Ichigo has a pink theme. *Ichigo is 12 years old (13 in the anime) and in the 7th grade at her school, Daikan Junior High. *She is 16 in Mew Mew Power. *She was born on March 15th so her Chinese Zodiac is Pisces. *Ichigo is 5'1 and weighs 92 pounds. *Her blood type is B. *Ichigo's hobbies include shopping and spending time with Masaya. *Her favorite foods are popcorn, pizza, pancakes and fish. *Her least favorite foods are carrots. *In one episode of the english dub, she says that she is no good at dancing. She also says that when she did the Macarena, she sent five people to the emergency room, just by dancing. See Also *Sakura Momomiya *Shintaro Momomiya *Masaya Aoyama Category:Mew Mews